


Take My Hand

by SupraNatell (MrsFantashia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Man, Season/Series 15 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFantashia/pseuds/SupraNatell
Summary: Sam and Rowena finally admit to each other that they have an attraction to each other.. what kind of relationship will they have..what will come out of this..
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Alert! If you have not seen Season 15 of Supernatural yet..there are spoilers for it that will be through out..stuff from season 15 episode 1-current episode will be featured.

‘Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?’  
-Elvis Presley

Sam stood at the table with Rowena, as they were going over a spell they needed to help send the souls back to hell. Dean had decided to go out for a beer and food run, and hasn’t been back yet although it had been a few hours.

“Samuel is everything ok, you don’t look so well dear.” 

The witch comments upon Sam’s appearance. He was sweating and couldn’t make himself fully look at Rowena. The problem was ever since their first encounter with each other, Sam had been harboring a big crush on the witch. And every time he looked directly at her, his mind kept imagining the witch standing in just her underclothes. 

Sam blushed not sure how to respond to the question. Over the best several weeks, he’d been working non stop with Rowena, and the close proximity had been reawakening his feelings for her, and was making him act almost like a school boy with a bad case of the nerves. 

Sam couldn’t muster words so he just nods and tries to busy his hands by pulling out his phone to fiddle as if trying to text someone, anything that would keep him from looking at her.

“Don’t you lie to me Samuel, I tell something is off with you.” Rowena pries further.

His eyes wander over to her unbidden, and he finds himself blushing as he once again finds himself imagining her in her under garments. 

“I..um..not sure you really wanna know.” Sam finally settled for saying.

Only one person has ever known about his crush on Rowena..and that was Crowley who had managed to pick up on it in one of his demony ways. Even Dean knew nothing about it. Sam was sure Dean would either throw a hissy fit and toss him out of the bunker or would tease him mercilessly for having a crush on a cougar. 

Rowena sent Sam a knowing look then responds “You know, Samuel you never know anything unless you try.”

Sam hesitates. He runs eyes over her, as he weighs the possible outcomes of lying or telling her the truth. In the end Sam decides he can’t live with holding the secret in for much longer.

“So get this, the thing is ever since we first met, I’ve harbored feelings for you..call it a crush..if you will.” Sam explains as nerves course threw his chest.

Rowena let her purse fall to the floor before saying.

“I know Samuel, I’ve been waiting a long time to hear you finally say those words. I was hoping eventually you’d be able to admit it not only to me but to yourself. I’ve been falling for you a little at a time, with every encounter we’ve shared.” 

Sam lets out the breath of relief he hadn’t realized he was holding. To finally hear out of Rowena’s lips that she was interested in him was like a giant weight had been dropped from his shoulders.

Rowena grabs Sam by the arm and leads him to his room.

“The spell won’t be ready for at least a couple hours. Surely a little tiny break is in order.”

She pushed Sam onto his bed, shut and locked his door and turned her attention to him. Sam was surprised at how fast Rowena was moving, 

Sam puts a hand up trying to halt everything.

“Wait, Rowena..shouldn’t we wait a bit? I mean I care about you, I really want to respect you and your body. I really wouldn’t want to rush things..I mean we just found out we like each other..shouldn’t we let things develop more first?” Sam tries.

Rowena continues to drop her clothes even as she gives her response.

“Samuel I’ve been waiting a long time, to be with someone that will truly care for me. The last thing I want right now is to wait.” 

Sam was having a hard time forming another reason to not do it. He wanted her, big time. But Sam at the same time was thinking about her. Wanted to make sure that he treated her with the respect she deserved as a woman.

“Samuel the world may be coming to an end, there isn’t much time left to be with each other. If we had talked about this, several years ago then maybe taking things slow could have been a luxury for us. But with the way things are right now..we need to take life by the horns, take the reigns and use each movement as if it were the last. And if today were the last day, I would want to know what it is to be desired by the great Samuel Winchester.”

Hearing these words Sam knew she was right, with the way their lives were even if the world wasn’t ending, life as a hunter meant skipping all the small stuff and trying to experience each day like it was indeed the last.

She mounted his bed, and slid a hand up to his blue multicolored shirt, she unsnaps each button before throwing the shirt onto the floor. She trails kisses over his chest.

Using magic she made Sam’s boots fly off and hit the wall across the room. Sam could tell Rowena was getting excited, it was making Sam hard. Sam had never had a dominating woman in bed before and it was invigorating, a turn on.

And then she was there, her mouth swallowing him to the base. Sam’s eyes nearly roll back into his head as he moans softly. He felt her smile around his length as she slowly worked her tongue all around him.

Sam slowly starts to thrust against her mouth. 

Rowena uses her hand to slip Sam inside her, she was warm and dripping wet as his hard shaft disappeared deeper inside her. Smiling she sits up and begins a slow rotation of her hips, causing Sam’s eyes to flutter closed briefly and then he all but forces them to stay open, he wanted to see her face as she rode him, he wanted to keep his eyes locked on hers, he wanted them to reach the brink together as one. 

Sam slowly rotated his own hips against her meeting her thrust for thrust, when she increased the speed he adjusted to it with ease, soon both man and witch moan in unison. Sam gently cups her breasts in his hands, kneading them like dough, wanting to feel her. He brings her nipples to his lips and licks the tiny nubs keeping time with their thrusts.

He loved it when he heard her gasp at the sensation and he felt her depths bath him in more hot wetness as she enjoyed his actions. 

Somewhere he could hear the sound of the bunker door opening and slamming shut, could hear Dean hollering his name. Heard Dean Call Rowena’s name. But at that moment Sam could care less. 

Unable to take much more of it, Sam flips the two of them so that he is now on top, and he thrusts only once before losing control, pounding her into the bed. Sam wished it could last longer, but all too soon he felt her constrict around him, and together the two of them come hard.

The two of them lay spent, breathing heavily as they tried to get their heart rates to come back down. After Dean called for like the fifth time, Sam stood and started to dress, when Rowena raised a hand and magically redressed Sam for him, as well as herself.

Grabbing the spell book he lays it on the bed open, as if he’d been studying it, then opens the bedroom door.


End file.
